coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8319 (10th February 2014)
Plot Owen sees that Anna seems distracted but she tells him that it’s working at the café without Hayley being there. Upon entering the café, she finds Jenna desperately trying to mop up a flood from a burst pipe. Tracy mopes around at home but refuses to see Rob. Deirdre advises him to let her be difficult with him for a while and she may come round. Owen finds the rotten pipe but has to go back to work on the mill conversion. Fiz wants to contact Roy but Anna tells her that they will sort it by ringing a plumber. Rob tells Tracy that his kiss with Tina was a moment of weakness. She agrees to work with him in the shop again but no more than that at the present. Michelle tells Steve that she believes him about Andrea and, to show that all is in the past, she suggests that the four go out for a drink together. Steve is not happy at the idea. Tracy gives Rob jobs to do as a penance and is not happy to see Tina talking to him, calling her a slag to send her on her way. Fiz and Anna bicker over her inability to get a plumber quickly. Dennis is hurt to be blanked by Gloria in the Kabin. Jason sees to the burst pipe and Fiz insists that she’s taking control at the café. Marcus and Maria find a house for sale at Windermere Drive. Dennis tries to make gig suggestions to Gloria and Ritchie but they’re too wrapped up in each other to listen. Tina agrees to Liz’s suggestion for a leaving do in the Rovers. The atmosphere between Fiz and Anna reaches shouting point. Peter wishes Tina good luck in her new life. Steve and Andrea are uncomfortable when the four get together in the bistro. Eva also has a birthday party there. Dennis becomes an object of laughter when he turns up in a leather jacket, greased-back hair and a new image. Fiz insists they must phone Roy and tell him about the leak so that he can phone his insurance company. She rings his Aunty Jean only to find that she hasn’t heard of him for six months and Sylvia is in Tenerife… Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna and Fiz get a shock when they try to contact Roy to tell him about a leak at the cafe; Tina announces she is leaving; and Marcus is disconcerted as Todd flirts with him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,730,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes